Crooked Smile
by impossiblyimpossible
Summary: Hello Axel" I gave him my best crooked smile, but he shot me anyway. Roxas/Axe/Namine AkuRokine'


**Another all nighter.....Gotta Love em. Warning- Nami is...definitely out of character.  
**

* * *

"I'm sorry, it just isn't working. I love you dearly, just not in the way you want me to. Not that way anymore."

I love you too Roxas. I love you so _fucking much,_ and for so long...and this, _this_ is how you repay me?

"I understand, I know about him. I knew this would happen. As long as you are happy."

You look guilty Roxas...what's the matter? Oh, I bet you didn't know what I saw. I saw, I saw him kiss you. _Kissed you_ like _I kissed you._ You said only I could ever kiss you like that.

You _promised me._ You promised me the day you got down on one knee.

"I'm sorry...how long have you known?"

You're only sorry because you got _caught. _

_"_A while...I'm fine with it."

No I'm not. How could you possibly expect me to be? Not only does my husband of five years start cheating on me, but he starts cheating on me with another _man. _I mean, that really hurt's a girl's ego, ya know? Of course you don't. I don't expect you to, so I play the good wife. The wife who understands that you want something else in your life, the one who smiles and kisses you on the cheek. The one who says "We're still friends right?" as if she is the one getting yelled at. We can't be friends.

"Namine, you are absolutely wonderful."

Liar. I bet you told _him_ that too. If I'm so wonderful, what happened Roxas? Did you get _tired _of me? He's new and exciting right? I mean, hair like fire, that motorcycle, and I saw the way he looked at you. His eyes sent shivers down _my_ spine. I can't imagine how that made _you_ feel. I wanted to strangle him.

"I'd like to meet him. Unless it bothers you?"

You look kind of shocked. You weren't expecting that, but you won't say no. I know you won't, you never could. Still...you're asking yourself why, _why_ would I want to meet the man who is stealing you away from me?

"If you _really_ want to...sure."

Oh I _do._ I want to make sure he is aware of what exactly I am losing. I'll show him how wonderful and _amazing_ you are, and then....then I'll snatch you away from him. Like he snatched you away from me. If I cant have you, _nobody _can.

"What's his name?"

"Axel."

I wonder if you would scream his name quite as loudly as you used to scream mine. It's doubtful I'll ever get the answer to that question. You will scream though, I promise you that. Unlike you, _I keep my promises._

"Great, ya know what? You and Axel....you can come over for dinner sometime. How about next week?"

Tomorrow wouldn't be soon enough, but next week will have to do. After all, I don't want to rush things.

...

"Roxas! Axel! Come one in, food is on the table. I made your favorite Rox. Axel, I hope you like pot roast."

In your defense, he really _does_ have a charming smile. Still, he needs to be punished.

"Um, thanks Nam. I can't believe how well you are handling this. "

"Like I said, as long as you're happy."

"Namine, Roxas said nothing but good things about you. I'm sorry for stealing him away, but I've grown too attached. After your divorce, I want to marry him."

Well if that wasn't hitting the nail on the head....

Rox...I just wiped down the table, no need to spit your milk all over it. It's lovely to hear how much I mean to you, but not enough I suppose...Marry you....by the look on your face, I can bet you had agreed not to mention that. It was just the _icing on the cake._ Speaking of which, eat your food. I promise it isn't laced with poison, how much fun would _that_ be? It's so overdone.

"Marriage? Wow...since the cat is out of the bag, how long have...you two...been seeing each other?"

"Three years."

Ouch...I can see why you made _him_ answer. Bastard.

"I see. "

I hope you didn't see that, I could've sworn I lost my cool for half a second. Sorry honey, I don't want to scare off your fiance' yet. So I tilt my head and give you that small smile you fell in, and out of, love with. Fools you everytime. Haven't you realized yet that when I smile _that _smile, I'm dangerous?

"Hey Rox, mind if I steal Axel to help me with the dishes?"

You're about to protest, but he silences you with a look, like I used to. You obey him immediately. Red has no idea what he is in for.

"I'll help. You dry? You should get the easy part since you worked so hard."

Ooh, he _is _a charmer. I can do better.

"Thanks. The kitchen is this way."

I try and I try to phase him, but my flirtiest walk, my sexiest wink, when I accidentally tripped into him...nothing works. He won't even bat an eye. He's loyal, maybe he would've made a better husband than you. Sorry sweetheart, but the truth hurts.

"OMG AXEL! I am so so sorry! I'm a klutz!"

Knives hurt more. Your special friend is bleeding all over my kitchen Roxas, help him.

"Shit...I'm fine, it was an accident."

I hope he doesn't get a scar, better yet, I hope he does.

"I can't believe I dropped it...it was so slippery."

You bought it. I'm disappointed Rox...I've never dropped anything in my life. You should know that, you're the klutzy one, but you don't even bat an eye. Idiot.

"Alright, bye you guys. It was so nice to meet you Axel, sorry about earlier. Roxy really shouldn't have kept you hidden from me for so long. I'll call you guys sometime."

No Roxas, you really shouldn't have.

..

How naive of you, to think that I would let you go peacefully to his house.

How stupid and trusting.

Do you have any idea that I'm sitting in a spare closet right now? You guys left the door open. What? Did you think, that since I had 'approved', that you two were free to have sex? Not that this is anything new, I mean, Roxas....three years? Roxas you're so loud I bet you wouldn't hear me if I snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. What if I walked in and suprised you both? Too much to handle, I'd go ballistic. The end would be quick and painless, and for me, that's not nearly good enough. So I'll wait. Have fun.

....

Too sore to go to work with your fiance' today Roxas? The price you pay...At least it means that I don't have to wait anymore.

"Good morning Roxas!"

OOps, did I scare you?

"Na-namine! What the hell?"

I bet you're wondering why I'm sitting on you.

"Hi. Did you and Axel have a good time last night?" I smile wide enough for you to realize.

"How...how long have you been here?"

"Well, the closet isn't very comfortable, and I didn't want to intrude so...here I am!"

There really isn't any reason for you to pull up the blankets Rox. It's not as if I haven't seen you naked before. Besides, the blankets can't protect you.

It still hurt when I stabbed the knife into your leg right? I can't believe you didn't notice that...

"HOLY SHIT! Nam have you lost your mind?!"

I smile your favorite crooked, deadly, smile, tilting my head slightly to the side before I stick the knife into your other leg.

_Now_ you realize. Now you see why that smile is not a good sign.

"Lost my mind?" I laugh. You always said you liked my laugh. You said it sounded innocent and like bells. Hearing it now, I think it sounds slightly maniacal. Only a little. "Why would you think I lost my mind?" You won't answer, you aren't paying attention to me. Why are you screaming so much? I look down because the blanket is so much redder than I thought it would be. Like his hair...and that only makes me smile more.

"Roxas, shh....you have to be quiet. We don't want the neighbors to hear."

"Nam...Nami...please. Why are you doing this?"

Have you really resorted to begging? I expected more of you. Oh well, you haven't really lived up to my expectations anyway.

"I love you, and I want to protect you. Don't you love me Roxas?"

"Ye-yes..."

Liar, you were going to hit me. You weren't fast enough.

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; text-autospace:none; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

I twist the knife out of your leg and bring it up to slice at your arm.

"Do you? Do you _really _Rox? You have no idea how happy that would make me!"

"Nam..Namine...just leave, leave, I'll clean up, and tell Axel I...stabbed myself cooking. We'll get you some help, it'll be okay. Just don't do this."

I think I'm past making negotiations. He isn't stupid anyway Roxas, even you aren't that klutzy.

"Why would you help me Roxas? Do you think I need help? Do you think I'm _crazy?_" Now my laugh is edgier and I can tell, and I dont want to hear your answer so I cut you off with a kiss.

You clearly don't want to let me in...how to distract you? Ah yes...stab the part of your anatomy that you used to betray me. Try having sex with that bastard now.

Roxas, really....you are screaming far too loudly. I can't have that. I know it hurts, suck it up and be a man.

"Shhhh..." The only way to make you quiet is to slit your throat. Sorry Rox....

"I love you."

I can taste the blood coming up your throat when I kiss you. It tastes kind of metallic, but sweet. I guess there was still some life in you though, I saw your eyes widen a second before I felt his gun against my temple.

His hair is as red as the blood on your throat.

"Hello Axel" I gave him my best crooked smile, but he shot me anyway.

* * *

Don't ask...just don't ask because I have NO IDEA. I have disturbed myself.....


End file.
